Porque así debió ser
by RbBlack
Summary: Después de la muerte, la vida continua, se aprende de los errores cometidos y se superan poco a poco los temores. Eso es lo que Katniss Everdeen tuvo que aprender después de años al lado de Peeta ¿Su amor será lo suficientemente fuerte para logarlo? —Tal vez nunca llegue a merecerme su amor, pero soy lo suficientemente egoísta para retenerlo a mi lado para siempre *Pre-Epilogo*


De verdad que necesito dejar de hacer esto. Me refiero a empezar a escribir fics cada que me obsesiono con un nuevo libro. ¡Pero a veces no puedo evitarlo! Es como un impulso mental el que me dice que tengo que escribirlo. La mente vuela, las palabras salen y heme aquí con esta nueva historia. Debo decir que es diferente a los dos fandoms de los que me he atrevido a escribir, ya que es algo muy reciente para mí y no he leído muchas historias al respecto, otra razón por la cual me he animado a hacerlo. Para las personas que han llegado hasta aquí y esperan actualización de alguna de mis otras historias, solo quiero decirles que pronto la tendrán. Así que, comenzamos…

* * *

_**Disclaimer**:_ Los personajes que aparecen en esta historia, así como algunas citas textuales, no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de la increíble escritora _Suzanne Collins_, yo sólo los utilizo para llenar los cabos sueltos que quedaron en mi cabeza al leer su maravillosa y adictiva Saga. La trama en que se desenvuelven nuestros protagonistas, es completamente de mi autoría. Hay unas cosas de mi cosecha, y otras en las que sigo la línea de la historia. La idea salió al estar releyendo los libros, así que ustedes perdonarán sí es que ha salido muy cursi, pero fue lo que la pareja me invitó a hacer XD.

* * *

_**Advertencia**:_ Para las personas que no han leído completamente la trilogía os prevengo, durante el relato puede haber _spoilers_ del segundo y último libro.

Que lo disfruten.

* * *

"_El verdadero amor no se conoce por lo que exige, sino por lo que ofrece" __—Jacinto Benavente_

**Título:** Porque así debió ser…

Doy vueltas en la cama porque no puedo dormir, siento que las sábanas me aprisionan y que roban el poco aire que llega a mis pulmones. Me destapo y con los ojos cerrados busco a Peeta en nuestra cama, pero sé que es inútil porque él no está; nuevamente ha salido hacia la enfermería acompañando a Haymitch, el amigo más cercano que tenemos aquí en el Distrito 12. Al parecer, todos los años en los que se refugió en la bebida, están cobrándole factura después de 5 años de la caída del Capitolio.

Me levanto de mi lecho y voy directamente hacia el baño para lavarme la cara. Estos últimos meses hay algo que no deja de darme vueltas en mi cabeza. En mi rostro, los estragos de mis pensamientos cobran vida con las enormes ojeras que hay debajo de mis ojos. El espejo, me devuelve la imagen de una mujer cansada, reprimida por sus temores y sus pesadillas, la imagen de una mujer asustada de que algún día le quiten lo que durante todos estos años ha logrado conseguir.

Sé que se ha terminado la tiranía del presidente Snow, que los juegos no existen más, pero hay algo dentro de mi corazón, que me impide confiar en que lo que estoy viviendo sea verdadero; tal vez sea porque nunca en mi vida me he sentido con tanta tranquilidad como hasta ahora, o tal vez se deba a que los rostros de todos los tributos muertos, y de las personas que algún día conocí y que sucumbieron durante la guerra, aparecen en mis pensamientos diariamente.

Me dirijo hacia la cocina para ver si encuentro algo de beber, ya que mí garganta la siento extrañamente seca y rasposa; saco un vaso de leche del refrigerador y tomo uno de los panecillos que Peeta elaboró por la noche, me lo llevo a la nariz y lo olisqueo un poco, el aroma de la combinación de la canela con la vainilla, inunda mis fosas nasales y me hacen extrañar aún más su presencia.

Me dirijo hacia la sala, donde me siento en uno de los sillones rojos que tanto le gustaban a _Buttercup_, aquel gato de hocico aplastado y con media oreja arrancada que le pertenecía a mi fallecida hermana Prim…, mencionar su nombre aún me duele, pero reprimo las ganas que tengo de llorar al recordar su última mirada y las últimas palabras que le pronuncié antes de marcharme hacia el Capitolio, y comenzar con la rebelión que acabaría con los días de oscuridad que había sobre todo Panem.

Tomo todo el contenido que había en el vaso y me termino el pan que cocinó Peeta. La molestia que sentía en mi garganta desaparece, pero ahora siento más la ausencia de Peeta. Cojo el álbum que hice con su ayuda y la de Haymitch, en un intento de honrar la memoria de todas las personas que murieron durante el lapso de liberación de nuestra nación, y no puedo evitar que una sensación de tristeza se aloje en mi pecho impidiéndome respirar…

Veo a Finnick sonriéndome, como la primera vez que lo conocí, e inmediatamente el rostro de su pequeño hijo Dylan (1) viene a mi mente: con sus mejillas sonrosadas, con su cabello tiernamente ensortijado y de color bronce como lo tenía su padre, su piel en un tono bronceado, matiz que caracterizaba a los habitantes del Distrito 4, y el color de sus ojos…, era como si cada vez que viera al pequeño, tuviese nuevamente a mi amigo frente a mí. Cerré los ojos intentando mantener todos esos recuerdos nuevamente en mi mente: sus charlas, sus bromas, las confesiones dolorosas y los momentos de tortura que compartimos juntos…, el día de su boda, el día que se veía realmente feliz…, Y no pude evitar recordar, la forma en que Annie tomaba entre sus brazos a su pequeño hijo y lo miraba con devoción, como besaba sus cachetes y despeinaba con sutileza su cabello…, y por una extraña razón, esa imagen me hizo recordar aquel día en que Peeta y yo, tuvimos esa conversación acerca de tener hijos..

…

—_Es la última vez que haces trampa Haymitch, te lo digo enserio —bramaba Peeta en tono de burla. Era una noche de diciembre en la que nos encontrábamos los tres reunidos en la casa de nuestro mentor. El invierno trajo consigo el viento helado y la nieve que no podía faltar en nuestro Distrito. Ambos hombres estaban entretenidos con un nuevo juego de mesa que les había enviado Plutarch Heavensbee desde la nueva sede del gobierno de Panem. Y yo, solo los observaba para no aburrirme; brindaban porque pensaban que había mucho porque celebrar, pero yo no me sentía con ánimos de hacerlo, no después de la visita que le hicimos a Annie en su Distrito._

—_Katniss ¿estás bien? —Peeta se sentó a mi lado y me atrajo contra su pecho, pasando una de sus manos por mis mejillas limpiando las lágrimas que silenciosamente habían caído sobre ellas—. Será mejor que nos vayamos, ya es muy tarde y necesitas descansar. —Susurró muy cerca de mi oído. _

_No protesto, ya que lo único que necesito son sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo diciéndome que todo estaría bien. No sé porque, pero me siento fatal al recordar que Annie está criando a su hijo sola, que su pequeño retoño jamás podrá conocer a su padre…_

—_Fue mi culpa Peeta, yo maté a Finnick, ¡Yo lo maté! —le digo una vez que estamos solos en nuestra habitación, él guarda silencio observándome, mientras yo saco todo lo que traigo atorado en mi garganta—, él no tenía por qué seguirme a esa misión que me inventé, tenía que haber regresado en cuanto nos atacaron, tenía que cuidar de Annie y de Dylan ¡no tenía que haberlos dejado solos!._

_Camino como león enjaulado mientras recuerdo a mi padre: él nunca tuvo elección, si queríamos sobrevivir, tenía que trabajar a veces hasta doble turno en las minas de carbón que era el único sustento de nuestro Distrito: los animales que lográbamos recolectar durante nuestra caza, servían para alimentarnos si, pero también servían de intercambio para obtener otros objetos que se hicieron indispensables en nuestra vida diaria. No era suficiente, nunca lo que hacíamos era suficiente._

— _¿Ya estas mejor? —me pregunta mientras cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, yo lo miro con rabia—, ¿has terminado de descargar toda tu furia? —veo en sus ojos la tranquilidad que siempre lo había caracterizado y suspiro derrotada. Voy directamente hacia sus brazos en un intento de obtener el refugio y el abrigo que solo él puede brindarme, me recibe gustoso mientras acaricia lentamente mi espalda en un intento de reconfortarme—. Sabes que no fue tu decisión, todos nosotros elegimos seguirte sabiendo a lo qué nos enfrentábamos, Finnick quería que toda la pesadilla que tuvo que vivir, nunca más se volviera a repetir —sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas nuevamente salen de mis ojos al recordar la última imagen que tuve de él—, en el mundo que él ayudó a construir, ahora podrá vivir tranquilamente su hijo y nuestros hijos —susurra a mi oído y yo doy un respingo._

— _¿Estás de broma, verdad? —Me separo abruptamente de su agarre, seco mis lágrimas y lo veo con incredulidad— ¿hijos? Peeta, sabes bien que yo no quiero tener hijos —la tristeza se asoma en sus ojos cuando le digo estas palabras, pero no me arrepiento; a pesar de que todo el suplicio ha terminado, mis pensamientos sobre crear una familia no han cambiado. Muchas veces intenté imaginarme una familia al lado de Gale y esto no funcionó. Pero Peeta no era Gale. _

_Durante todo este tiempo que había estado con él, este tema jamás había salido a relucir salvo cuando estábamos en la arena y él mencionó que yo sería una excelente madre al lado de mi supuesto primo Gale, pero realmente nunca me había planteado la posibilidad de ser madre, ya que yo sentía que era una persona incapaz de cuidarse a sí misma y mucho menos tendría la posibilidad de cuidar a alguien más, pero extrañamente sus palabras, causaron un ligero cosquilleo en mi interior… ¿Un hijo, de Peeta y mío? _

—_Yo sé que tienes miedos Katniss, los conozco mejor que cualquier persona, te escucho hablar entre sueños y se cuáles son tus más profundas pesadillas, —me quedo en silencio, observando como su mirada se pierde por la ventana mientras habla de mí. Nunca pensé que fuese capaz de hablar mientras dormía, pensaba que mis pesadillas, se quedaban únicamente guardadas en mi mente con la esperanza de que jamás se hicieran realidad, pero ahora, sabía que de una manera o de otra, las compartía con Peeta—, ¿recuerdas que te había dicho que mis únicas pesadillas eran sobre perderte? —Asentí mientras intentaba acercarme nuevamente hasta él, pero hubo algo en su postura, que me hizo detenerme a unos centímetros de su cuerpo—, ahora no solo son sobre eso…, aún tengo esos pensamientos no te lo voy a negar, imagino que algún día despertaré y tú ya no estarás más a mi lado, que te darás cuenta de que es muy poco lo que te ofrezco para que permanezcas aquí conmigo…, —intento decirle que nada de eso es verdad, que él me ha dado más de lo que imagina, que con su paciencia y con su amor, ha logrado calmar todos los demonios y el fuego que amenazaba con propagarse por toda mi alma y que poco a poco me iba consumiendo, que él es la cura para mis heridas, la luz que me guío cuando creí que no había otro camino por el cual seguir…, intenté decírselo, pero no me dejó continuar—, ahora también tengo miedo de que no podamos seguir adelante, de que nos quedemos estancados en este mismo lugar, sin que podamos compartir con alguien además de nuestros amigos, todo lo que poseemos…, —noté que sus palabras iban acompañadas con algo de ira, e inevitablemente, me sentí culpable por ser la razón de su enojo—, yo si sueño con formar una familia Katniss…, y esperaba que pudiese compartir ese sueño contigo._

_Se dio la media vuelta y me dejó sola en nuestra habitación. No sé en qué momento me tiro sobre la cama, pero dejo que la oscuridad se apodere de mis ojos y me lleve de vuelta al lugar donde sé que mis pesadillas me esperan…_

…

Habían pasado más de dos meses de esa conversación, yo intentaba acercarme a Peeta, hablarle sobre mis sentimientos, pero nunca había sido muy buena con las palabras. En ocasiones, sentía que lo lograba con mis mimos y con mis besos, pero en cuanto nos encontrábamos solos en nuestra habitación, él se apartaba de mi lado dándome mi espacio. Extrañaba las noches en que sus fuertes brazos me abrazaban rodeándome hasta el amanecer, como si no hubiese un mañana. Y estando en estos momentos sola, recordé las palabras que me dijo Haymitch después de que anunciaran la temática del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, cuando fui a visitarlo a su casa para pedirle ayuda:

«_Ni viviendo cien vidas llegarías a merecerte a ese chico» _—y sabía que tenía razón. Aunque el tiempo había seguido su curso, yo de cierta manera me negaba a entregarle todo de mí a Peeta, a pesar de que él me había dado más de lo que poseía. Desde que ambos fuimos seleccionados para los septuagésimos cuartos juegos del hambre, él de todas las formas posibles intentó sacarme con vida de la arena, arriesgándose al unirse a los profesionales para protegerme, y cuando los vencedores fueron seleccionados para el Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, Peeta se ofreció como voluntario para acompañarme de regreso al Capitolio. Había causado una revolución al declarar sus sentimientos hacia mí, al igual que lo hizo al avisarnos del ataque que se perpetuaría en el Distrito 13 cuando estábamos viviendo ahí…, y yo ¿qué le ofrecía? Solo un montón de negativas y de largas a algo que muy dentro de mi corazón, sabía que iba a ser inevitable.

La noche avanza, los párpados me pesan y cuando estoy a punto de quedarme dormida, siento que sus brazos fuertes y fornidos me levantan con sutileza del sillón, recargándome delicadamente contra su pecho. Suspiro e inhalo profundamente ese aroma que conozco tan bien…, me acurruco lo más que puedo contra su cuerpo, intentando absorber todo el calor que su abrazo me pueda proporcionar y por unos momentos, me siento feliz entre sus brazos.

—Peeta —susurro, no quiero que esta noche se aleje de mí, ya que por fin me siento con el valor suficiente para decirle lo agradecido que está mi corazón.

—Descansa —me dice después de que besa lentamente mi frente y siento que todo mi cuerpo se relaja al escuchar su voz—, mañana hablaremos…, —cuando me deposita en la cama, adivino sus intenciones de soltarme y lo tomo con firmeza del cuello atrayéndolo hacia mi cuerpo.

—No te vayas, quédate…, quédate conmigo —murmuro a su oído en un intento por hacerlo cambiar de opinión. Siento que bajo mi cuerpo, las sábanas poco a poco se estrujan alrededor de mi cintura. Entreabro los ojos y veo en sus facciones la duda y el recelo que seguramente estaba sintiendo en estos momentos. Percibo como los músculos de su espalda, comienzan a tensarse ante nuestra cercanía, mantiene sus ojos cerrados, respirando acompasadamente mientras frunce el ceño. Nuevamente vuelvo a cerrar los ojos, mientras suelto uno a uno los dedos que tenía alrededor de su cuello. Tal vez aún sigue molesto por nuestra discusión, así que no deseo incomodarlo más. Contengo las ganas que tengo de llorar y me doy la vuelta sobre el colchón para que no vea mis lágrimas. No tengo conciencia del tiempo, mucho menos del dolor, simplemente dejo que mis ojos poco a poco se cierren cuando siento el contacto de mi piel contra su cuerpo.

Un «siempre_»_ sale de sus labios antes de que sucumba ante el cansancio.

…

La luz de un nuevo día me invita a abrir los ojos, los rayos del sol entran por la ventana dándome directamente sobre la cara. Intento moverme de lugar, pero el brazo de Peeta agarrándome firmemente por la cintura, me detiene rápidamente. Aprecio su respiración tranquila sobre mi nuca y puedo deducir que aún sigue dormido. Una sonrisa surca mi cara por la emoción, ya que él me hizo caso y se quedó a mi lado por lo que restaba de la noche. Con mucha cautela, me doy la media vuelta para estar frente a él. Lo miro directamente a la cara y veo como su pelo brilla por los rayos del sol, recuerdo perfectamente como era su rostro antes de que fuéramos por primera vez a los juegos del hambre, y ahora había una gran diferencia en lo que concernía a sus facciones; su semblante se había endurecido y unas pequeñas arrugas se marcaban alrededor de sus ojos, sus labios delgados aún seguían despertando en mí, esa necesidad y el deseo incontenido como la primera vez en que nos besamos.

Suspira y me llama entre susurros, mi corazón late realmente emocionado al notar que soy parte de sus sueños. Sonríe y me aprieta aún más a su cuerpo, yo solo me dejo llevar por lo que en esos momentos quiere su inconciencia. Inhalo su perfume y sin que lo quiera, nuevamente mi cuerpo se relaja y me vuelvo a dormir.

Despierto con el cuerpo ligeramente entumido, siento que el estar acostada durante gran parte de la mañana, ha contribuido notablemente al dolor que siento en mí espalda. Examino el cuarto e inmediatamente siento la usencia de Peeta. Aspiro profundamente y el olor del pan recién horneado hace que me salga de la cama sin dudarlo. El preparar pan, sigue siendo un tipo de terapia para él, ya que todo eso que cocina, lo regala a los habitantes que hay en la Veta.

Mientras bajo las escaleras, no puedo evitar que una risita se asome de mis labios, ya que todo lo que necesitaba era que Peeta me demostrara una vez más lo mucho que me amaba, para que yo me animara a comunicarle la decisión que la noche anterior había tomado.

Cuando mis pies tocan el suelo de la cocina, veo como esparce el ajonjolí sobre los panes que acaba de sacar del horno. Percibo que su cara toma un color un poco más rojizo, seguramente por el esfuerzo y por el calor que está haciendo en la cocina. Me es realmente fascinante ver como se concentra en su trabajo: como con pulcritud, realiza cada movimiento haciendo que su labor parezca sencilla. Lleva sus brazos al descubierto, también percibo que en su cuerpo, una pequeña capa de sudor cubre las zonas que él mismo ha dejado expuestas.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevo mirándolo, pero al sentirse observado, levanta la vista de lo que estaba haciendo y me regala una media sonrisa. Entro con un poco de temor en la cocina y me siento en uno de los banquitos que están frente a la mesa.

—Buenos días…, —musito mientras me llevo un poco de pan a la boca.

—Buenos días —responde al tiempo que vuelve a meter una charola al horno que tenía a sus espaldas— ¿Cómo amaneciste? —se enjuaga las manos y pone a un lado de la ventana, una de las bandejas con algo de pan.

—Bien, muy bien en realidad —digo esto último en un susurro. Mi corazón late rápidamente, las manos me sudan y mi cuerpo tiembla como una gelatina. No sé ni por donde comenzar. Este es un tema sumamente difícil de abordar para los dos. Sé que él está poniendo todo de su parte para que las cosas funcionen entre nosotros, pero siento que después de esa charla, algo hizo que Peeta cambiara su actitud conmigo—. ¿Cómo está Haymitch? —pregunto para llenar el repentino silencio que inundo la habitación. Peeta se acerca a mi lado y me comienza a decir lo que había pasado en la enfermería con nuestro amigo: el alcoholismo que ha sufrido desde hacía muchos años atrás, le han ocasionado una terrible cirrosis, enfermedad que según el doctor, es curable en el Capitolio con los nuevos inventos que están haciendo en la Unidad Médica. Pero conociendo a Haymitch, sé que se rehusara para que lo llevemos nuevamente hasta allá. Tendré que pensar en una estrategia para lograr convencerlo. Sin embargo, eso no es prioridad en estos momentos…, él puede esperar unos días más ¿verdad? Me siento la peor de las personas, pero lo primordial para mí, es que Peeta sea feliz.

Busco su mirada nuevamente y veo que está con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su ceño fruncido me indica que está teniendo algún nuevo recuerdo provocado por el veneno de las rastrevispulas. Le tomo la mano en un intento de hacerle saber que no hay nada que temer. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía este tipo de episodios, y creo que la causa soy yo. Pero no puedo flaquear ahora, el me necesita más que nunca y tengo que estar aquí para él.

— ¿Estas bien? —le pregunto cuando su frente está completamente lisa. Él asiente y me toma la mano para posteriormente besarla.

—Perdóname Katniss, estos días no me he sentido muy bien y es por eso que he intentado mantener mi distancia contigo, —me dice mientras pone nuestras manos sobre la mesa—. Siento que mi mente es bombardeada con algunos recuerdos que creí olvidados. —Mí cara de preocupación parece alertarlo, ya que rápidamente se pone a la defensiva—. Ya lo platiqué con el doctor Aurelius, dice que posiblemente esté pasando por un periodo de estrés, que tengo que tomarme las cosas con calma.

La culpa vuelve a caer sobre mis hombros haciendo que me sienta más miserable de lo que ya me siento en estos momentos. Recuerdo la época en que sufrí por el cambio tan repentino de Peeta, la forma tan dolorosa en que me miraba: sus ojos desorbitados por la furia, perdidos en la demencia. Sacudo rápidamente mi cabeza en un intento de alejar todos esos tristes recuerdos. Sin tiempo que perder, me armo de valor y me levanto del taburete, extendiendo una de mis manos para que él la tome. Puedo ver la desconfianza en su mirada, y esa reacción, hace que mi corazón se oprima por el dolor, pero no dejo que ese sentimiento llegue a manifestarse en mi rostro. Le sonrío y este gesto hace que él confíe en mí, ya que me toma de la mano mientras yo lo dirijo hasta la sala.

Lo tumbo en uno de los sofás que hay en la habitación, y sin mucha prisa me coloco a su lado. Siento que el corazón está a punto de estallarme porque no encuentro la forma de iniciar la conversación. No es como si pudiese llegar y decirle _« __¡Hey Peeta!, ya lo pensé mejor y ahora ya quiero tener hijos contigo»_ —no, ya que yo estoy hecha un manojo de puros nervios. La incertidumbre de saber qué es lo que nos depara el futuro, hace que el temor ocupe nuevamente mis pensamientos _« ¿Qué sucedería si toda la supuesta calma que hay sobre Panem, es solo un maldito sueño?__» _—siento que el aire me falta, que la casa me asfixia y lo único que deseo es salir corriendo de aquí.

Pero Peeta me atrae de nuevo a la realidad; me acaricia la mejilla como si adivinase lo que está pasando en estos momentos por mi cabeza haciendo que voltee y lo mire directamente a los ojos. Veo su color tan cristalino y enigmático, sus mejillas aun sonrojadas y su boca entre abierta « _¿qué es lo que debo de hacer?» _y como si ese recuerdo pudiese ayudarme en estos momentos, veo a mi hermana Prim hablándome, la noche en que le confesé lo confundida que me sentía al no saber lo que haría con los sentimientos que había en mí corazón…

«_Haz lo que tu corazón dice, antes de que intervenga tu cabeza, ya que ambos están condicionados por la memoria, que complica todo con cosas viejas»_ —y siento que en ese momento no hay nada más que pensar, hago lo que mi corazón me estaba pidiendo a gritos y mi alma entera reclamaba…, me acerco lentamente a Peeta y lo beso con toda la dulzura que existe en mi alma, entregándole con ese beso, la confianza y mi vida entera. Por qué justo en estos momentos, entiendo que mi existencia siempre estuvo ligada a la suya: ya que fue él quien me alimentó cuando mi familia se moría de hambre, ya que fue él quien intento salvarme la vida en aquellos juegos en los que estaba destinada a morir, y que fue él, quien estaba aquí, intentando sacar lo mejor de mi cada día, a cada segundo. Confiaba en él, más de lo que había confiado en cualquier otra persona.

Sus labios al principio me reciben con sorpresa, pero poco a poco se va entregando a esa hoguera que lentamente se enciende, haciendo que nuestros labios exploren lugares antes no conocidos. Mi cuerpo desconecta automáticamente cualquier pensamiento o duda que pueda existir en mí cabeza, solo es consciente de lo que implora en estos momentos mí amor por él. Me saco la playera e intento hacer lo mismo con la suya. No es la primera vez que tenemos algo de intimidad, pero creo que esta ocasión es muy diferente a las demás…, ya que esta vez, no tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a suceder, ni de las consecuencias que este acto de amor pueda traernos a los dos.

—Katniss yo…, —Peeta intenta hablar cuando abandoné sus labios para tratar de desabrochar sus pantalones. Pero no quiero que vaya a decir algo que arruine este momento.

—Confía en mi… solo confía —detengo el ritmo de mis caricias, viendo las circunstancias en que ambos nos encontrábamos. No fui consciente del momento en que me había sentado sobre sus piernas, ni tampoco de que ambos necesitábamos aire para respirar. Me sonrojo e intento cubrirme abrazándome a su cuerpo, escucho el rápido palpitar de su corazón y no puedo evitar sentirme emocionada—. Solo quiero estar contigo. —Le digo al cabo de unos momentos en que ambos estuvimos completamente en silencio.

Me aparta de su cuerpo y toma con suavidad mi mentón haciendo que voltee a verlo. Siento su mirada penetrante sobre mí, como si intentase averiguar si hay algún indicio de duda en lo que acabo de decirle. Nuestras miradas se conectan, y es como si pudiera contemplarlo por primera vez. Sé que el hombre que está frente a mí, tiene muchos defectos al igual que yo los tengo, pero cuando me encuentro a su lado, sé que todo marchará bien…, tal vez nunca llegue a merecerme su amor, pero soy lo suficientemente egoísta para retenerlo a mi lado para siempre.

Con delicadeza me levanta de entre sus piernas y me asusto por unos momentos, pero veo que él también se pone de pie y me agarra la mano para que lo siga. Entramos rápidamente a la cocina y apaga el horno donde minutos atrás, había metido unas cuantas piezas de pan.

—No queremos que ocurra un accidente ¿verdad? —una tonta risita sale de mi boca mientras soy arrastrada escaleras arriba para entrar en nuestra habitación. Él se coloca a mis espaldas y me rodea protectoramente con sus brazos—. Katniss, no quiero que te sientas comprometida a nada, yo…, yo fui muy estúpido al decirte todo eso, cuando desde un inicio conocía tus pensamientos al respecto…, debí de mantenerme callado… —me volteo rápidamente y pongo mi mano en su boca para callarlo. Nos miramos a los ojos una vez más y veo en su mirada el deseo contenido y el amor que de igual forma yo estoy sintiendo. Lentamente bajo mi mano recorriendo con sosiego su mandíbula y luego lo beso.

Sus labios al igual que sus manos, cobran fuerza mientras intentamos llegar a trompicones hasta la cama. Ambos nos sumergimos en un mundo donde sólo existimos nosotros dos y nuestro amor, nuestras caricias y besos, la escases de ropa y nuestros roses.

— ¿Estas segura de esto? —pregunta con voz áspera, mientras yo acaricio su espalda.

—Sí, —respondo y mi voz suena tan segura que le roba una media sonrisa. Muy lentamente y sin dejar de mirarme, se desliza dentro de mí y siento cada parte de mi cuerpo inundarse y abrirse para él. Y estando completamente desnuda ante su mirada, pienso una vez más en el amor que estoy sintiendo por Peeta: que no es el tipo de afecto que obsesiona, ni mucho menos lastima, es como un aliento, como un tranquilo bosque o la brisa fresca de la primavera, un amor que complementa, que tranquiliza.

Mi cuerpo se encuentra al borde del delirio, sus besos y sus manos están acariciando mi cuerpo de modo que con cada contacto, mi vientre se contrae en busca de más. Con cada embestida, toco el cielo y vuelvo lentamente a la tierra. Acelera sus movimientos y nuestros cuerpos comienzan a estremecerse por la cantidad de sensaciones inexorables que en estos momentos estamos sintiendo. Con mi frente pegada a la suya, y tomados de nuestras manos, nos rendimos al increíble orgasmo que azota nuestros cuerpos…, solo unos segundos después él se tumba sobre mí aun estremeciéndose de placer.

Una sensación que sólo podría definir como felicidad, se desborda de mi corazón al saber que fui y siempre seré suya. Lo abrazo aferrándolo muy fuerte a mí, ya que quiero grabar este momento en mi memoria para siempre. Me dedico a acariciarle el cabello hasta que nuestras respiraciones se tranquilizan y al cabo de unos minutos, se retira lentamente de mi cuerpo para acostarse al otro lado de la cama, atrayéndome a su pecho mientras nos cubre con una sábana. Quiero decirle tantas cosas, pero la emoción no me deja articular palabra alguna.

Cierro los ojos, intentando repasar cada caricia que tatuó sobre mi cuerpo, pero en vez de hacer eso, mi mente vuela años atrás, la noche en que juntos hicimos la guardia en la playa de la arena del Vasallaje de los Veinticinco, cuando después de besarnos, él me acompañó para que pudiese dormir nuevamente…, recuerdo cada uno de mis pensamientos, y que poco a poco me fui quedando dormida para tener un sueño realmente hermoso…

…

— _¿Por qué yo no puedo jugar con los otros niños? —preguntaba el tierno angelito que estaba frente a un hombre. El niño estaba haciendo pequeños pucheros como si estuviese a punto de llorar. El sujeto que se encontraba dándome la espalda, lo levantó y lo cargó entre sus brazos para después despeinarle su cabello._

—_Porque aun eres muy pequeño para jugar con ellos, pero crecerás y serás grande y más fuerte que cualquiera de ellos ¿no es así? —el pequeño reía mientras su padre le hacía cosquillas._

_Y como si fuera cámara lenta, aquella persona se dio la vuelta y puedo ver perfectamente su rostro…, su cabello, sus ojos, su nariz y por supuesto sus labios. Ambos hombres se encuentran en su mundo mientras lentamente se acercan a mí._

— _¡Mami! —grita mi hijo mientras intenta bajarse de los brazos de su padre. Yo con mucha dificultad me agacho para recibirlo entre mis brazos, ya que hasta ese momento soy consciente de que tengo una enorme barriga. Lo levanto del piso y lo atraigo fuertemente contra mi pecho, mientras que Peeta, se pone a nuestro lado y me toma suavemente por la cintura. Ambos observamos maravillados al pequeño niño que nos mira con amor y admiración. Sus ojos grises y su cabello rubio me recuerdan tanto a Peeta. Siento como en mi interior, el pequeño bultito que tengo en mi vientre se mueve divertido al escuchar nuestras risas._

…

Abro nuevamente los ojos y no puedo evitar que unas lágrimas caigan sobre mis mejillas, pero son lágrimas de dicha y alegría…, ya que durante mucho tiempo, intenté recordar el motivo de mi felicidad esa mañana. Pero al parecer, mi cerebro la había dejado rezagada en mi mente para mostrármela en estos precisos momentos. Busco la mirada de mi amor, y cuando la encuentro, no puedo sentirme más dichosa al saber que estoy entre sus brazos. Le sonrío, estando consciente de que de ahora en adelante, las cosas estarán como siempre debieron ser.

.

* * *

_Aclaraciones:_

(1) Es un nombre de origen anglosajón que significa "hijo del mar". Quería que el hijo de Finnick, tuviese algún nombre relacionado con el océano…, no sé porque, pero cuando andaba buscando el nombre, la coincidencia salió y me pareció muy bueno.

.

¿Algún hermoso review? Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado, a mí me encantó el resultado ¿se quedaron con ganas de leer algo más?

Muchas gracias a las personitas maravillosas que me animaron a publicar esta historia... ellas saben quienes son, pero gracias: Day, Lau, Kary, Lupita y Danny (ya tu sabe por qué) jajaja

Muchas gracias a quienes llegaron hasta aquí. Nos leemos en otra aventura.

_Rebeca._


End file.
